


Cat and Mouse

by Crocotta



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crocotta/pseuds/Crocotta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piltover's Finest have some private time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Mouse

Vi strained, hips bucking prematurely. Hands constrained by the cuffs, she was powerless. The thought of not having use of her hands flustered her (after all, she always let her hands do the talking), and with Caitlyn poised over her, so very, very naked, she was already blushing hard.

Soon, Caitlyn was finally done taunting Vi, secretly as eager as her partner. She let her fingers traced ice cold patterns on Vi’s skin, and the brawler's body strained to get away from each frosty caress involuntarily. The gasps that escaped Vi’s lips drew a quiet, husky chuckle from her partner.

Mind reeling, Vi hazily realised how different from the norm this was. In their job, they barely had time for a quick, coarse fuck in the ladies before their next case. This though, this was drawn out. Caitlyn was a cat and Vi, the vicious, the violent, was a mouse caught between her claws.

Just as Vi was getting used to Caitlyn’s fingertips gently brushing her bare flesh, she hissed and gritted her teeth as felt the other’s nails dig into her skin. The sheriff took a fancy to this new method, scoring thin, ragged lines across Vi's body, each rake accompanied by or groan from her partner and caused her to jerk away, though she could not fully escape. The sting of the worst wounds, across her belly, was soothed by the hot wet sensation of Caitlyn's tongue running down them, licking the torn flesh soothingly. Vi gasped each time she did so, body pressing into Caitlyn's touch, craving the relieving warmth. 

She was desperate for Caitlyn to stop toying with her. Her usual bravado had been stripped away, though they both knew Caitlyn had seen past that they day they had met. Finally she broke away, leaving Vi shuddering and exposed to the cold air. Caitlyn turned away, and Vi craned her head to see what tricks she had up her currently hypothetical sleeves, but her partner had angled herself away from the constrained brawler. Despite the mystery, Vi had to appreciate Caitlyn's naked backside, distracting her momentarily.

After what felt like an age, Caitlyn turned to face Vi once more. 

“Oh man,” Vi squeaked, eyes locking onto the strap-on around her partner’s hips. 

Caitlyn cracked a smile. “What d’you think about it?” She asked, running one long finger down the business end of the toy, pink rubber glistening with lube. 

Vi gulped, and grinned sheepishly, “Fuck yeah, Cupca-“ Before she could finish, Caitlyn put a finger to Vi’s lips.

“Oh no, right now, it’s Sheriff to you.”  
That only made Vi's grin wider.

Caitlyn approached the bed once more, quiet chuckle in her throat. She spread herself over Vi, bare bodies pressing against against each other. The haft of the strap on, slick and wet, teased along Vi's inner thigh, so tantalisingly close. However, Caitlyn edged the toy away from her, keeping the brawler desperate.

Vi strained towards the tip, trying to guide it into her, but Caitlyn moved it away, shaking her head. 

"I'm in control," the sheriff chided gently, easing the blunt end between Vi, eliciting a quiet gasp from her. Once more Caitlyn drew away, leaving her partner aching and wet.

"P-please," Vi begged, straining against the cuffs, body aching for Caitlyn's touch once more.

Caitlyn smirked, "Seeing as you're being so polite." She planted a quick, rough kiss on Vi's nose. Whilst the brawler was distracted, the gunslinger slipped the strap on into her, mercilessly ramming the shaft to its hilt, Vi's free legs raising around Caitlyn and toes curling. At the same time, her sharp gasp sank into a drawn out moan, and unable to dig her fingers into Caitlyn and pull her closer, she balled her hands into fists and felt her nails cut into her own skin. Caitlyn ran her hands through Vi's hair, kissing her face slowly. nipping her ears, only causing her to blush harder. 

The sheriff started to ease the toy out of her partner slowly, before pushing back in, repeating this movement slowly and methodically. Vi whimpered, and wrapped her legs around Caitlyn's lower back.

"F-fuck," Vi choked out, sweat pricking her skin, gasping as Caitlyn pulled out sharply once more, the toy slick with bodily fluids now. Vi lay back on the bed, eyes closed, panting.

Caitlyn took off the strap on, leaving it carelessly on the corner of the bed, standing back to admire Vi's naked form, flushed and shining. The sheriff moved around to the head of the bed, freeing Vi's hands. The brawler sat up slowly, still breathing deeply.

The two embraced, kissing each other's necks and shoulders gently. Caitlyn rubbed Vi's back slowly, fingers tracing over her intricate gear tattoos. 

Eventually Vi pulled away, grinning her usual grin. "Hey Cupcake," she said, and then assumed a bad mockery of the sheriff's accent, "Want another shot?"


End file.
